


Toeing the Line

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Obedience, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it bother you that I never call you 'Sir'?"</p>
<p>"Is that a question about our work life or our sex life?" Phil asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Obedience/Disobedience

"Does it bother you that I never call you 'Sir'?" Clint was sitting on the sofa in Phil's apartment, the 'book about kinky sex' that Phil had given him to read in his hand. He looked up at Phil, who was sitting at the dining room table with his laptop, catching up on paperwork.

"Is that a question about our work life or our sex life?" Phil asked.

"Dunno. Maybe both?"

Phil tapped a couple of keys to save his work, put his laptop to sleep and closed the lid. Then he moved to sit on the sofa with Clint.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you to stop what you were doing - I thought it was a simple question."

"I'm not sure any of this is ever simple. Part of it is pretty straightforward, though, so I'll start with that. It absolutely does not bother me that you don't routinely call me 'Sir' at work the way some people - "

"Most people," Clint said.

"Yes, OK, most people do. Despite the fact that SHIELD is not a military organization, many of the people in SHIELD have a background either in the military or in an organization that uses a quasi-military hierarchy like law enforcement, or one of the three-letter agencies. That makes them accustomed to, and comfortable with, using 'Sir' to address superiors. And other people pick up on it, and use it too, so it becomes standard, even though there's no SHIELD protocol that requires it. But I really don't care, Clint. I never have. I always cared about the work you did, not what you called me while you were doing it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Phil was sincere, Clint could tell, and it made sense, too, so Clint believed him. It was one of the things they had always had in common, from the first time they worked together: getting the job done, competently, was what really mattered.

Clint nodded, "But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

He and Phil had been together long enough now, and they'd had some complicated and difficult discussions, so Clint was beginning to be able to recognize when there was something that Phil felt he should say, but was having difficulty actually saying.

"I'm assuming you're asking me this now because you've been reading the chapter on Dominance and Submission." Phil gestured at the book that was now sitting open, but face down, on the coffee table.

"Yeah."

"You know that me enjoying being tied up in bed has nothing to do with submission."

"Yeah, you explained that really well, and I get it. Besides, if anything, you're a Dominant, not a Submissive."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just..." Clint hesitated. He'd said something that he took for granted, and explaining what had made him draw that conclusion wasn't easy. "The way you are. In the field, and in the office, and in bed. You like... you like it when people do what you say."

Phil tensed. "In bed with you, I don't mean to - "

"No, no, you don't." Clint jumped in to quickly reassure Phil. "It's OK, Phil, you don't act dominant in bed, no more than I do, sometimes. We take turns, we both ask for things or suggest things we want, and it's good." 

"As long as you're sure and you're happy."

"Totally sure and very happy. Believe me, Phil. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Would you?" Phil knew enough about Clint's insecurities that he had to ask the question.

"Yeah, I would. Now, I would. Not right away, probably, I admit it would take me a while to work up to it, but I would. Really."

"Good." Phil was quiet for a moment, and then said, "You're right. I do like it when people do what I say."

"Even me?"

"Especially you. But," Phil held up his hand as Clint opened his mouth to speak, "only if it's what you want, too."

"I..."

"Just a minute, I'd like to try to explain something first, if that's OK?"

"Sure, I mean, of course it's OK, Phil."

"Remember when I first became your handler?"

"'Course I do."

"You'd been bounced around a lot, had some crappy missions, and you were having trouble getting along with some of the other Agents who were running the missions you were on."

"Yeah. It sucked."

"Why did it suck?"

"Because... because they didn't understand me the way you do - the way you did - even back then. But not only that... it seemed like they didn't even try. They just wanted me to act a certain way and be... like all the other guys: call them 'Sir' and never question and never complain, just follow orders. You were different. You listened to me."

Phil smiled a warm, loving smile.

"You deserved to be listened to. Do you know what people said, after we started working together?"

"Not really. I mean, I know there was a bit of trash talk about you hauling my ass into line. Some of it was pretty crude."

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about. People said that I'd whipped you into shape or hauled you into line or finally broken you..."

"But it wasn't like that at all! You listened to me. You made me feel like I was valuable, like I was important. You didn't haul me into line, you treated me good. With respect, the way no one else ever did, and that's why I wanted to do good for you..." Clint looked confused and a little upset.

"I know...I know, " Phil said, soothingly, and laid a hand on Clint's arm.

"The thing is, I know that's how it really was. But I..." This was the part Phil felt he needed to be truthful about, the part that was going to be difficult to say. "I liked it when people said I'd hauled you into line. Don't get me wrong, I never agreed with them or did or said anything to encourage them to think they were right, but... I liked it when people thought that after all the other handlers you'd had, that I was the one who was able to 'haul you into line'... It made me feel... powerful." Phil was blushing so hard that his ears were bright pink, but he held Clint's gaze steadily.

"So if I'm being completely honest with you, I need you to know that. That I like the idea of you obeying me. I'm not saying it's something I'm ever going to ask you to do. Especially not the whole Dominant/Submissive thing they talk about in that book. I'm not interested in any of that. But..."

"But you do like it when I do what you say. And you like it even more when other people know, or think they know, that I'm doing what you say."

"Yes." Phil looked down, now unable to meet Clint's eyes.

"Phil, it's OK. I'm glad you told me. It might never happen, but it might. I'll think about it, anyway."

"You don't have to... I don't need, or want you to... to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know. I get it, really I do. All I said was I'd think about it, OK?" Clint meant what he was saying - the memory of an old fantasy, him on his knees in Phil's office, being ordered to suck Phil off, was playing in his head. He was going to think about how to tell Phil about it, and how to ask if it was something Phil would want to do with him.

"Yes, OK."

"Hey, I'm getting better at this talking stuff!" Clint cracked a smile.

"We. We are getting a lot better at this talking stuff," said Phil.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, d'you know what's even more fun than talking about our sex life..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
